


The Spoken Word

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, show up in Dean's motel room and ask if he'll talk you through to orgasm. Maybe imply is a better word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoken Word

**Author's Note:**

> Not really accustomed to writing DeanXreader fics, but I thought I'd give it a try. Let me know what you think?

“what brings you here, your name? You weren’t supposed to be here until Tuesday. “ Dean looks up in surprise as you walk through the motel door. 

“I know. But I missed you.” You blush, straddling his lap and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “and things have been….. dry lately” You smile, leaving a trail of kisses down his jawline. “I was kinda hoping you could help with that.”

“oh yeah Babe?” He walks his fingers up your stomach, resting them under your chin. “and how do you suggest I do that?” He kisses the corner of your mouth, biting down lightly on your bottom lip and pulling it towards it. 

Your smile pulls the lip free and you laugh, carefree. “I was hoping you could do that…. Thing you’re really good at?” You stand up, offering him your hand so you can dance a few steps in the middle of the room. 

“which thing?” he smirks, twirling you and bringing you in for a dip. “I’m good at lots of things.” He chuckles, giving you a kiss that he continues as he stands you back upright and entwines his fingers in your hair. “You are the most gorgeous woman on earth.”

“thank you Dean. But you know what thing.” You blush again. “please. I’ll even beg if you want me to.” 

Your blush makes Dean grin. “Yeah, I know what you’re talking about.” He laughs, pushing your hair from your face. “well, guess I better take my seat again. Ready to be at my mercy honey?”

You watch the ground, nodding. “Yes Dean. I’m listening.” Your hair flips in front to cover your smile. “what’s first?”

Dean sits, leaning back in his chair and looks you up and down with an intensity that you’ve never seen rivaled. “first, undo the buttons on your shirt and take it off. Slowly. “ He bites his lip, watching as you undo the buttons and let the silky fabric slip down your arms and pool behind you on the floor. Dean’s eyes once again roam over your body, his eyes focused on every inch of exposed skin. “you look so good Baby.” He whispers, meeting your eyes and grinning when you glance down and see the large bulge forming in the front of his jeans. 

“I could take care of that for you.” You blush, watching him as he idly strokes himself through his pants. 

“that would ruin the game honey. “ he chuckles, “now, close your eyes and imagine I’m the one touching you. “ he licks his lips, watching as you relax. “I want you to run your thumb over your bottom lip and down your chin. Good.” He smiles, “now, run your fingers down your chest and down to the button of your pants and undo them.” He unzips his own jeans at the same time, standing up and letting the denim bunch at his feet. “let your jeans fall baby.” He slides his boxers down near his feet and sits his naked ass back in the chair. 

Your eyes open when you hear the sound of his skin hitting the wood of the chair, and they only get bigger when you notice Dean’s hand holding his erection. 

Dean smirks, “this is what you’re doing to me.” He strokes himself a few times to keep your interest, “okay honey. Close your eyes for me again honey.” When you oblige he makes his voice go deeper. “put those fingers down in your panties and feel how wet you are.” He pauses, “baby, open your eyes and come here. I want to feel you.”

You nod, opening your eyes and walking towards him. You pull your fingers out of your panties, standing in front of Dean so he can reach in front of your hips and rub his fingers down your pussy. He grazes your clit, making your hips move forward in surprise. He chuckles, lightly biting your hip. “easy baby, we’ll get there.” He sticks two fingers into you, moving them around before he pulls his hand from your panties and sticks his fingers into his mouth. “mmm” he moans, “you taste so good baby.”

“I’ll bet you taste better.” You smirk, laughing. You go back to where you were standing, waiting for what’s next. 

“Right you might be honey, but tonight isn’t the one where you’ll find out.” He laughs, stroking himself slowly while he watches you. He smiles brightly, “I think it’s time for you to get in bed, do you want your bra on or off?”

“Off.” You shrug, reaching behind to unclasp the lingerie and slide it from your shoulders. You toss it at Dean, chuckling as he has to let go of himself to catch it. 

“Thanks. I had a rhythm going.” He chuckles, letting the bra slip to the floor and watching as you climb onto the bed still completely in his view. “Ok Baby, I want you to slowly run your palms down your sides until you can reach underneath your hips. Then I want you to spread your legs, knees up. “ He whistles in approval. “you look so hot right now, like you’re ready for my cock to fill you up.” Your knees shake a little as you whimper, which just makes Dean more confident. “I want you to use one of your hands to pinch your nipple, and the other to rub your clit honey.” He moans as he watches you, cock in hand and strokes moving faster. 

“Does that feel good Baby? Playing with your pussy, spread out just for me.” You nod, little moans escaping your lips as you bring yourself closer to coming. “Yeah Baby, look so hot. More beautiful than ever.” He moans, leaning back in his chair and fighting the urge to come. “Take all the time you need baby, nobody is coming before you do tonight.”

“ ‘m close Dean.” You whimper, hips moving off the mattress as you pleasure yourself.   
He smiles, closing his eyes. “then come for me Baby.” You come with a shout and Dean follows, covering his stomach and hand with his come. “God I love you Honey.” He whispers without even thinking, and your eyes fly open.

“you… do you actually love me?” You sit up, staring at him in shock. He looks like a ghost gone pale, but he nods. “yes, I do.” You smile, getting up and straddling his lap again. You blush, kissing his cheek. “then are you ready for round two?”


End file.
